


You'll Always Be My (Anti)Hero

by AughtPunk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hero of My Storm, Movie Night, We don't talk about how Hana was in a movie, We should do that more, pure fluff, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/pseuds/AughtPunk
Summary: The White Rabbit and Sombra are both superheroes on opposite sides of a never ending war between good and evil.They also happen to be dating.And tonight is a date night!
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	You'll Always Be My (Anti)Hero

Hana Song’s biggest guilty pleasure was reading up on celebrity gossip blogs. Namely the ones about her.

Sure, there was the usual dredge. She was gaining weight, she was dangerously thin. She was on pills, abusing drugs, an alcoholic with a gambling addiction, same old same old. Just the average rotting waves of hatred that all female celebrities had to put up with. The ones she loved to read were the real out there ones.

Like the ongoing saga of her and Lucio’s secret love child. Even after both of them came out there were blogs certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that the two of them had a three year old girl and another one on the way. Every now and then she’ll get a message from Lucio asking how their secret babies were doing. And she would tell him the oldest, Jin, was getting ready for her first day of kindergarten while little Mariana was due any day now and kicking up a storm. Lucio would then send her a picture of his omnic partner flattening his floating bunny ears which was as close as they could get to rolling their eyes.

And then there was that totally crazy conspiracy that she was secretly The White Rabbit, one of the many masked crime fighters protecting the world from the wicked ways of the evil Talon. On the crazier blogs there were full timelines outlining how she received secret Korean army training between being a video game streamer, movie star, spokesperson for omnic rights and a model for everything from corn chips to sports cars. Which was ridiculous! She was only in one movie, no way did Hana consider herself a movie star. It wasn’t even that good of a movie. 

But her current favorite piece of gossip was Hana Song’s secret girlfriend. Oh, the gossip sites were going nuts about that one! Because although there were plenty of sightings and eye witnesses not a single person has managed to get this unknown girlfriend on camera. For some mysterious reasons every phone and camera just happens to glitch whenever she’s spotted with Hana in public. The crazier blogs suggested everything from alien technology to the theory that Hana was dating Sombra, the mysterious masked hacker who worked in the shadows. 

Hana framed that article and hung it up in her secret MEKA workshop.

She was reading the latest gossip blog about her secret girlfriend destroying her and Lucio’s marriage when her phone’s screen flickered. Hana silenced her phone and hooked it up to its charger for the night. For the first time in ages she had a night off. No photo shoots, no benefit concerts, and any criminal activities could be dealt with by the other masked heroes. In a show of how serious about the whole doing nothing Hana had even changed into her fluffiest most embarrassing pajamas: worn gym shorts with a picture of a pachimari on the butt and an eggplant covered t-shirt that reached her knees. 

Hana had gathered the all important popcorn making ingredients when she heard her balcony door open. She froze, one hand on an antique popcorn popper and the other holding a jar of coconut oil and prepared to use either in combat if needed. But the sound of someone muttering to themselves about potted plants was enough to ease her mind. There was only one person in the world who always complained about Hana’s large collection of plants ruining her dramatic entrances. Hana busied herself in an attempt to act like she didn’t know she wasn’t alone. 

“Well well well. Isn’t it Miss Hana Song?”

Hana spun around just in time to see a flash of purple light before the mysterious masked woman Sombra appeared in her kitchen. “You! You’re Sombra, the master hacker!” 

“That I am!” Sombra deeply bowed, “It is an honor to meet you in the flesh, my dear Hana. Or should I say...The White Rabbit?”

Hana gasped, her eyes wide with shock. “How, how did you know!?”

Sombra stepped forward, her lips twisted in a cruel smile. “I have my ways, Miss Song. Have you ever considered how much you really know about that girlfriend of yours?” 

“You mean my super smart caring wonderful girlfriend Olivia whose butt looks amazing in leggings?”

“The very same!” 

“I know that she would never betray me!” Hana pointed an accusing finger straight at Sombra. 

A dark chuckle rose from Sombra’s chest, her shoulders shaking at her own private joke. “You say that, but that is because you do not know the truth.” With a flick of her wrist she pulled off her purple eye mask, getting an even larger gasp from Hana. “That I am your dear amazing-butt Olivia!” 

To both the women’s credit they made it almost a full ten seconds before they broke down into a fit of giggles. Even as they embraced the giggles bubbled out between every kiss. Hana was the first to pull away if only so she could see Olivia’s smile up close. “And how’s my favorite double-agent tonight?”

“Unfortunately, my plan to seduce The White Rabbit in order to discover her secrets backfired on me.” Olivia went for another quick kiss, which Hana eagerly met. “I did funnel a few of Maximilian's hidden offshore bank accounts to more worthy causes.”

“Old dog retirement homes?”

“And a horse ranch for special needs children!” Olivia punctuated her evil plan with a well practiced cackle. 

“Well I hope you’re ready to unwind after a long day of straddling the line between good and evil! You pick the movie, I’ll get the popcorn started, and-” Hana grabbed onto Olivia’s sleeve the second the other woman took a step towards the couch, “no costumes on date nights! Pajamas only!”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Olivia gave Hana a kiss on the cheek before she walked back towards the bedroom and slipped inside. Hana had half a mind to follow her in, but stayed good. It was movie night after all. They should at least try to watch a movie before either of them get distracted. Hana made her way into the kitchen and was halfway through making enough popcorn for a small army when she heard the bedroom door open.

“Ah! Nothing like the joy of taking one's bra off after a long day of supervillainy!” Olivia said as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing matching eggplant pajama bottoms, along with a loose tank top that showed off enough skin to make Hana forget all about the existence of popcorn. 

“Bwuah?” Hana said, trying her best to say words. 

Olivia clapped her hands together. “Now! It’s my turn to pick the movie, correct?”

Hana forced herself to focus. “Yes?”

“No take backs?”

“Sure, wait, hang on, is this a trap?”

“No take backs!” Olivia shouted as she made a beeline for the living room. 

Hana tried to stop her, but it was too late. Olivia made it to the shelf of DVDs and grabbed the only one that was still wrapped in plastic. Hana’s stomach sank as she knew exactly what her loving, amazing, absolute brat of a girlfriend wanted to watch. Olivia spun around, waving the Hero of My Storm DVD around. 

“No.” Hana hissed.

“You said any movie.” Olivia sang. “And I haven’t seen this.”

“Wait, you haven’t?”

“I wanted to wait until I saw it with you.”

Ugh! Straight into her heart! Hana pouted, but she knew she already lost the war. “Fine. But we’re skipping all the scenes where I’m not in it. You know, the pointless filler.”

Olivia walked up to Hana and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Your modesty is one of your best parts, honeybun.”

“That’s me! The most modest person you know.” Hana looked at the DVD and sighed. Well. At least the dinosaur battle on the moon makes the movie almost watchable. And, you know, the whole watching it with the best girlfriend in the world. She kissed Olivia sweetly, thankful for this one moment of peace before either of them had to go be heroes again. “I’ll go get the popcorn.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard, [I've been going through some hard times](https://aughtpunk.com/2019/11/24/in-which-i-am-very-bored-at-a-psych-ward/). Thank you everyone so much for your kudos and comments. They always help pick me up when things get dark. Really. Love you all.
> 
> If you enjoy my writing please check out my other fics or head to [my website](https://aughtpunk.com/want-to-help-out/) for information on my non-fic writing and how to help me out while I'm putting my life back together.
> 
> Be sure to tag me as @AughtPunk on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/aughtpunk) [Tumblr,](http://aughtpunk.tumblr.com) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/AughtPunk) if you want to say hi, or ever make any fan content of my work. No need to ask permission, art and fic is always welcomed!


End file.
